


Movie Time

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day of December until Christmas children are allowed to open one little box of a special calendar that is filled with a piece of chocolate. Instead of chocolate however, this particular calendar is stuffed with smutty, little gkm-filled one-shots centering Kurt. Different pairings every day, many of which are rather unusual.</p>
<p>Day 1. Kurt/Jesse<br/>Prompt: Kurt's body is like a chocolate rum souffle, we all know...It has to be warmed up to rise..<br/>His ass needs to be warmed up for fucking too, and Jesse knows the best way to do that is by a good hard spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've already posted this story at my Fanfiction-page, but I thought I'd put it up here as well now that I have the time :D

Rosy cheeked and giggling madly Kurt shut the front door behind him and his boyfriend, before plastering himself against the older boy's back and pressing a quick kiss against his neck, his mitten covered hands pawing up the other teen's sides and finally wrapping around his chest, hugging him tightly from behind.

”Thanks Jesse. You're right. Though absolutely freezing, ice skating can be fun,” Kurt conceded, smiling against the tenor's back. He could feel his boyfriend lifting his own arms and grasping Kurt's hands in his, squeezing them gently as he turned his head and pouted his lips for a kiss. Something Kurt happily gave.

”Told you so,” the taller of the two murmured against Kurt's lips, making Kurt yet giggle again from the tickling vibrations.

Pulling away reluctantly Kurt finally took off his mittens, along with his shoes, coat and the warm knitted scarf that had once upon a time been his mother's, before carefully hanging everything up on their proper places. 

Shivering, still feeling quite cold, Kurt hugged himself, rubbing his arms and trying to warm himself up as he looked away from his boyfriend. “So, I'm kind of cold. Want to come downstairs and watch a movie with me, maybe cuddle a bit under the covers?” he asked innocently as he began walking towards the basement, knowing without looking that Jesse was hot on his trail. He could feel the older teen's eyes glued to his back as he hummed his agreement. Or, rather, Kurt could feel those green eyes focused on his thighs and ass.

Oh well, he did have a rather nice ass he supposed... He would have preened had he not been so freezing, but as it was Kurt wanted nothing more than turning the heat to full blast and crawl into bed.

Which he did, after first bringing his laptop over from his desk and telling Jesse to choose a movie while he himself would fiddle a bit with the heater. 

Soon enough they were laying side by side on their stomachs, their elbows nudging against each other as they shifted to get comfortable; the soft, sad words of Ewan McGregor speaking in the background as they smiled at each other.

To say Kurt had been pleased when he noted the movie Jesse had chosen would be an understatement. He _adored_ Moulin Rogue, and well aware that his boyfriend knew this while not being that big of a fan himself, Kurt knew without a doubt that he would do something to make it up to the tenor. Later though – as in after the movie.

There was just something about that movie that had Kurt hooked; maybe it was the lavish and grand musical numbers, maybe it was the blatant romanticism that coursed through every minute of it – but it was without a doubt Kurt's favorite movie. Well, at the very least it tied first place with Sound of Music, but it really was that good in his mind.

And as always, Kurt was entranced from the very first minute, his mind instantly captured by the oh so familiar story. Always like it was the very first time watching it.

They were at the part when Satine is introduced to sing her first song that Kurt first felt the hand roaming across his back; warm and steady as it strokes over his clothes, gentle fingertips dipping innocently under his waistband and caressing his cold flesh, giving him goosebumps. A quick glance over says him nothing – Jesse seems wholly enraptured with the film, but Kurt knows something is going on.

But – Moulin Rogue. There is _nothing_ that can make him stop watching it.

“You know,” Jesse whispers into his ear a few minutes later, making him shiver hotly, “I can think of a few other ways to make you warm again. Ways that are not only more _fun_ , but also far more... _effective_...”

And once again Kurt shivers, though he isn't sure if it's because of the taller teens words, or because of his hands that had traveled even lower, now palming one of his ass-cheeks over his skinny jeans. It's most likely a combination of the two anyway, as when he closes his eyes there are thousands of images flitting by in quick succession, every little picture hotter than the other.

Him writhing on his back – his stomach – Jesse pressed against him, above him, under him. Kurt on his knees, _Jesse_ on his knees... Kurt bent over Jesse's _lap_...

No! No, his favorite movie is playing. All that will just have to wait – even though he's uncomfortably hard against the mattress.

“Later Jesse, maybe after the movie,” Kurt answers flippantly, turning his gaze back to the screen just in time to watch Satine fall of the swing. Kurt gasps quietly; both from watching her fall yet again, but also from Jesse squeezing his ass rather pleasantly.

“How about I do all the work, and you can just keep watching the movie,” Jesse continues on, placing a series of kisses along his neck and somewhat bared shoulder.

Kurt has to bite his bottom lip to keep from keening when the other boy latches onto his skin and begins gently nipping and sucking it. “Once the movie ends we can do whatever you have planned, okay?” Kurt promises, trying to absorb what is happening on-screen, but finding it difficult with the wonderful onslaught to his neck. Not that he would ever admit to it though.

“Please?” Jesse murmurs, soothingly licking over the small bruise that will fade by morning. “As I said, you can keep watching Satine seducing that creepy duke and I'll do all the work.” A small nip to Kurt's earlobe before he continues. “And you know how much you love it when I spank you...”

This time Kurt definitely gasps, and a small moan falls out of his throat before he manages to choke it down.

God, Jesse is playing dirty, saying things he knows Kurt won't refuse. Can't refuse. Doesn't want to refuse. Not really anyway.

But, but... Moulin Rogue! It had been months since he'd last seen it; school, glee and helping his father at the garage monopolizing his time, not to mention the boy splayed half on top of him – now that he can finally enjoy the film he really doesn't want to stop.

So he refuses to give in, wanting to watch the movie. But that's the problem though, isn't it? Because he definitely wants Jesse to continue too. He loves getting spanked; it always makes him so damned hot and bothered, always guaranteeing to grant him the greatest releases. Those tingling sparks shooting straight through his entire body with every single little strike, his sensitive skin and flesh accepting every hit readily and gladly, him bursting with arousal and hanging on the edge of coming before the final hit has even struck...

Holy McQueen, he wasn't going to be able to say no, would he?

He finally snuggles back down into the comforter below him, not able to stop smiling ridiculously at the thought of his boyfriend behind him, wiggling around impatiently waiting for Kurt to allow him to touch the ivory skin before him, to practically maul it. “Fine, fine,” Kurt at last concedes with an exasperated but happy smile. “ _You_ go ahead with that, and _I'll_ finish this movie myself.”

A quick open-mouthed kiss is placed just below his ear. “Thank you,” Jesse whispers quietly. With only a little bit of help Kurt can feel Jesse dragging his skin tight jeans down along with his underwear, and he shivers feeling the cold air making contact with his still freezing skin.

'Jesse better be right about warming me up...' Kurt thinks deftly, once again trying and failing to focus on the screen before him. He isn't going to be able to take in a single moment of the movie is he?

When the first smack lands on his right cheek, Kurt knows that he definitely isn't going to care about the movie anymore, not as those sparks shoots up his body and making him bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pleasurable agony. His cock, already hard and leaking, drags against the bedding under him when the second strike against his ass hits, making his hips stutter forward and a moan tumble out of his throat.

God it had been too long since the last time they'd done this.

Though only having been together for less than six months, they had already found several big and small kinks they enjoyed together; spanking definitely being the most arousing for the both of them. And to believe it had all started by chance.

Jesse had only walked up to him in the school hallway to give him a good morning kiss before walking away with a small smack to his jean-covered bottom. Though, the senior hadn't gotten far before Kurt had pounced on him, red-faced and aroused beyond control, and had demanded the older boy to fuck him in the janitors closet before class. All because of one small, harmless smack.

That had been the start of it, and nowadays Jesse always made sure to spank Kurt when they had little time to get off, or when they had more than enough time and just wanted to get Kurt all hot and bothered. Or any time really. Something which the countertenor was aware of, but found no reason to argue with. Not when it felt as amazing as it did.

The third and fourth hit strikes across his crack and Kurt lets out muffled groans against his elbow where he'd hidden his face. Strike five, six and seven landing in the creases between thigh and ass, making him bite down hard on his arm to keep from screaming. Eight and nine land more towards his back, making his hips buck up, tilting more to ensure that the next strike will be aimed more towards the center of his globes.

Ten lands straight on, and Kurt wails with pleasure.

After that Kurt is more or less in a dozy haze, with him moaning out at every little smack and edging closer and closer to his release. He is on the very brink of coming when Jesse finally relents his strikes and Kurt protests hotly, too wound up and desperate for the older teen to stop _now_ of all times.

“What?! No, no, don't stop! Don't you fucking dare stop now! I was just about to co-ome!” Kurt whines, trying to rut himself to completion against the mattress, but strong hands grabbing his hips stop him.

“Maybe I don't want you to come just yet,” Jesse teases, pressing a quick kiss to his reddened and stinging flesh. “Maybe I want to be buried in that wonderful ass of yours when you come, feel you squeeze around me...”

And good heavens, isn't that a pretty picture? Hurriedly nodding along with Jesse's plan Kurt cants his hips up, begging without words for the other boy to hurry up and do just that. But Jesse only chuckles and strokes a smooth palm over his sensitive ass.

“Relax Kurt, there's no hurry, and I have to stretch you don't I? Now, do you want my fingers, or do you want my tongue?”

And really, if Jesse thinks there is any doubt about what Kurt wants from those two options, Kurt might have to rethink his choices in boyfriends. Still he practically chants out his answer, “Tongue, tongue, definitely your tongue. God. _Please_. Pleasepleaseple- ah!”

His whimpered pleads are choked off by the first swipe of Jesse's very talented tongue across his spread open crack; a wet trail of saliva now running from his balls to the very base of his spine. After that Jesse pretty much just devours him, not that Kurt's complaining, not at all.

Round and round that tongue swipes at his eager entrance, making him buck and flail and moan and gasp and _plead_. That devious little tongue is making him fall apart at the seems, and Jesse hasn't even breached him yet. And he knows he won't be allowed to come until Jesse is in him, knows he won't be allowed to come unless he's clenching around his boyfriend's blessed upon length. And while knowing all that is complete and utter torture, it is also so damned titillating and enticingly hot.

Grasping the sheets in his hands and squeezing them hard Kurt arches when Jesse at last points his tongue and slowly, oh so slowly, thrusts it into him. Teasing him. Torturing him.

Time and time again that tongue fucks into him; his muscles gradually relaxing around the intrusion, allowing it deeper. Kurt is panting, small 'uh uh' noises leaving his mouth steadily as Jesse spreads his ass open further and feasts on it.

“Please, please Jesse, just get in me, please, I'm ready, I'm so, so ready...” Kurt sputters out, begging the tenor to get a move on and just _fuck_ him already.

“Hmm,” Jesse hums, leaving stray licks around his rim as he spreads Kurt hole out with his thumbs. “What if I want to continue eating you out then, huh? What if I want to wreck your ass before I fuck you? What then, huh?”

Kurt only whines in response, pushing his ass back as much as he can, his trembling limbs not allowing for much movement.

But it seems to be enough, for he can feel the older boy's fingers leaving him empty, can feel his presence turning away before returning, and when a silent 'click' from a bottle sounds Kurt cheers internally.

Soon enough there is a wet pressure against his hole, and pressing himself back he can feel something fill him. Something so big, so thick, so long. So utterly familiar and wholly welcome.

One long moan passes his lips as Jesse pushes inside him, stretching him so greatly. After that the only thing Kurt can take notice of is the way Jesse is pounding into him, how he is filling him up again and again, punishing his prostate and fucking every imaginable sound out of Kurt. Everything is just so perfect with this boy that is so good to him, so great at making Kurt feel beautiful, and sexy, and _wanted_.

A strong arm wraps around his waist suddenly and lifts his hips up so he's resting on his unsteady knees; making the quick, jabbing thrusts reach even deeper in him, reaching depths Kurt didn't even know Jesse could touch, and he cries out how much he loves it.

It isn't long before he can feel the awaited orgasm rushing up on him, taking up all his senses as he seizes up before exploding; his cock spurting come between himself and the mattress, his ass clenching around Jesse's thick length. He's on cloud nine, lolling there for several long seconds before slowly returning to earth, to his bed, to his Jesse and feeling him spilling his load deep into his ass, coating his inner walls splendidly.

For many long minutes after there is only harsh panting sounding out in his room; Kurt laying with his head rested on Jesse's chest, feeling his every breath as they calm down together. Their hands are clasped together on Jesse's stomach, Jesse's thumb stroking the back of his hand.

Finally Kurt is able to gather his wits, and with a smile and a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek he turns over and finds the computer that has been folded together and pushed aside during their earlier activities.

“So, since I can't remember where we were I suppose we will watch from the beginning,” Kurt says with a smirk in Jesse's direction. “Care to watch it with me?”


End file.
